Big Muddy Bush
The Big Muddy Bush is a foe in . It appears mostly in Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Bush enemy class, and a makeshift unit of Kitten Army. Appearance The Big Muddy Bush looks like a large blob of mud with two small green eyes and two leaves coming out from the sides. There is also a Cat riding in a saddle atop of it, chosen at random; near the saddle, a random flower can appear, with 1/6 chance for each of three flowers and 3/6 chance for none. Overview The Big Muddy Bush is a living cat fort which fights with dirt, bombs, and summoning horns which result in a whole bunch of additional foes arriving. Due to its muddy exterior, the Big Muddy Bush is slightly more resilient to than its greener counterpart; outside of this, the Big Muddy Bush is identical to the Big Green Bush, and is worn out by the status and Fire, and attacks just as easily; the same applies to anything it summons. Statistics and attacks, and can buff other foes. Summons Cat Soldiers and Muddy Bushes. |HP = 440 |Atk = 5 |Def = 4 |Mag = 5 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.6 |Exp = 80 |AP = 8 |SP = 8 |Gold = 45 |Hit2HP = 30 |fire = -60% |earth = -60% |poison = -100% |water = 150% |stagger = -100% |item1name = Lanky Root |item1chance = 40% |item2name = Dirt Ball |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Ogle Berries |item3chance = 80% |item4name = Soft Wood |item4chance = 60% |item5name = Curly Horn |item5chance = 60% |item6name = Cat Food |item6chance = 10% |item7name = Lollipop |item7chance = 2%}} Attacks and Abilities |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 30% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Explosive Barrel (Big Blast) |Target3 = All |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Bomb |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Rally |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 20% 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Has 56% chance to summon 1 (2 on Hard/Epic) foe, 32% chance to summon 2 (3) foes, and 12% chance to summon none (1). Each foe is either a Muddy Bush or a Cat Soldier. Buffs go afterwards. On Hard and Epic difficulties, stat buff strength is increased to 30%. }} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Baby Bushes; * Otherwise → Baby Bushes (1/4), Dirt Spit (1/4), Explosive Barrel (1/4), Rally (1/4). Trivia * Outside of the Premium-exclusive Battle Mountain area, Big Muddy Bush is found in only two battles: the path-blocking one two screens below the Lankyroot Jungle's Slime Cat, in the center of the screen, and the optional one one the same screen as the Slime Cat, at the bottom-left corner of the screen. Neither can respawn, so make sure you scan the foe if going for the medals. Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4